This invention relates to packet processing in switched fabric networks.
PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) Express is a serialized I/O interconnect standard developed to meet the increasing bandwidth needs of the next generation of computer systems. PCI Express was designed to be fully compatible with the widely used PCI local bus standard. PCI is beginning to hit the limits of its capabilities, and while extensions to the PCI standard have been developed to support higher bandwidths and faster clock speeds, these extensions may be insufficient to meet the rapidly increasing bandwidth demands of PCs in the near future. With its high-speed and scalable serial architecture, PCI Express may be an attractive option for use with or as a possible replacement for PCI in computer systems. The PCI Special Interest Group (PCI-SIG) manages PCI specifications as open industry standards, and provides the specifications to its members.
Advanced Switching (AS) is a technology which is based on the PCI Express architecture, and which enables standardization of various backplane architectures. AS utilizes a packet-based transaction layer protocol that operates over the PCI Express physical and data link layers. The AS architecture provides a number of features common to multi-host, peer-to-peer communication devices such as blade servers, clusters, storage arrays, telecom routers, and switches. These features include support for flexible topologies, packet routing, congestion management (e.g., credit-based flow control), fabric redundancy, and fail-over mechanisms. The Advanced Switching Interconnect Special Interest Group (ASI-SIG) is a collaborative trade organization chartered with providing a switching fabric interconnect standard, specifications of which it provides to its members.